


Integral

by Sakura_Lawliet



Series: 50 Sentences [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Hurt John Watson, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mostly no mentions of Mary, No Mary Morstan, Pining John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Lawliet/pseuds/Sakura_Lawliet
Summary: Fifty sentences alluding to the relationship between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.





	Integral

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own BBC Sherlock (obviously) or any of Arthur Conan Doyle's characters (such as John, Sherlock or any others mentioned in this piece). I especially do not gain any profit from this.
> 
> **WARNING(S):** Please read and take note of tags. Be cautious and read with discretion.
> 
> **ADDITIONAL NOTE(S):** So, came across this **50 Sentence** thing while reading some fanfics and became fairly fascinated with the style. It's like a writing exercise, but interesting.
> 
> I've always wanted to try my hand at some Sherlock fanfiction, but don't think I'm smart enough for that, haha, and this seemed an easy compromise. There's probably already a bunch of **50 Sentence** type fanfics in the Sherlock fandom, but here's another one, I suppose. :)
> 
> I don't know if the voice is particularly right, or if I did okay with Sherlock and John's characters, but feedback is always appreciated. :) I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it like I enjoyed writing it.

**Analytical  
**It was astonishing about how easily Sherlock could pull so much information from such little input and John supposes he should be unnerved by it, but he never really is.

**Eyes  
**There was something heady in the way John unexpectedly found he could never quite split his gaze away from the calculating gleem in viridescent eyes.

**Freedom  
**During his whole meager life, John never expected to feel as alive as he did in the presence of one Sherlock Holmes; even if all he ever did was follow the man’s coat tails through the street of London.

**Pain  
**John Watson thought he knew pain - all the way down to the very hollows of his soul - but then, he never took into account what it would do to him to watch the man who saved his life, take his own.

**Stranger  
**Even when they had been but strangers meeting for the first time, John felt they must have known somewhere inside of themselves exactly what they’d end up being for each other.

**Key  
**As much as Sherlock must aliken himself to a closed door; John imagined him as the skeleton key that opened them all.

**Try  
**All John asked was for Sherlock to keep his miscellaneous jars labelled; but Sherlock never did anything he deemed too mundane, did he?

**Genius  
**No doubt about it, Sherlock was a genius - maybe even more than that - but sometimes, John felt the man was just as daft.

**Ghost  
**Sherlock was dead, but every time his phone chimed, John always felt the irrational, heart wrenching hope that maybe this time it would be his impossible flatmate, once more demanding his immediate attention; however, it never was for the last ring he ever got from the man had been his last words.

**Abstinent  
**He couldn’t go back to that place, and everytime he miraculously found himself on the corner of Baker Street, John’s feet would root themselves to the concrete because he knew that if he ever entered that suffocating flat with it’s empty walls and silent space, it would all suddenly become too real - and he already decided that Sherlock Holmes could never just be... _gone_.

**Arsenal  
**John was good with a gun, but Sherlock was a master when it came to his brain, and if John truly thought about it, he imagined that Sherlock’s mind was just as similar to a weapon; accurate, sharp, and, if in certain hands, deadly.

**Naive  
**John knew he put too much trust in Sherlock, and sometimes he thought he may have even gave the man his heart and soul somewhere along the way.

**Blind  
**John always did brilliantly at ignoring what he wanted, and _oh how he wanted_ ; furthermore, it was times like these that he realized how bizarrely ignorant Sherlock himself could be.

**Pet  
**Moriarty once implied him as Sherlock’s pet, and John found he couldn’t discredit that; he was both unfailingly loyal and would crash and burn along the man’s side if it came to it and weren’t those the most obvious traits in a man’s best friend?

**Category  
**Sherlock was a whole different tier of people; not normal, and not quite the usual ‘unique’ descriptor - maybe that was why John was so attached to him, even when the man was completely insufferable.

**Tea  
**John just wanted to make himself some much needed tea - so why were there bones in the kettle with what looked suspiciously of some sort of sludge lining it’s bottom?

**Whiskerando  
**He usually didn’t give much regard to his facial features - John already knew he was an averagely attractive man - but maybe he should try his hand at something different.

**Rain  
**There was a love/hate relationship between him and the rain; after the heat of a desert he associated more with death and loss than sun and warmth, London rain was still a bit more dreary than it was anything else, but he found he appreciated it a little better now.

**Dimensional  
**At one time, John thought there was only one side of Sherlock Holmes - cold, calculating and predominantly self-sufficient - John doesn’t see it anymore.

**Graphic  
**Sherlock was vivid and lively in a way that made him stick out like a sore thumb in the middle of a crowd - maybe it was just John, but he never thought of the man as a freak like most of the human population vehemently claimed, but more like the hidden definition of humanity.

**Empty  
**Before meeting his impossible flatmate, John had felt himself nothing more than a lifeless doll - a puppet with his strings effectively cut; now he felt unbearably full in a way he couldn’t explain.

**Hair  
**It was endearing how the detective’s chaotic mess of unruly curls so effectively and silently displayed his matching personality - and John ignored Sherlock’s indigent inquiries as to what was so funny to make him laugh out loud in their previously quiet common room.

**Social  
**Sherlock Holmes was not a social butterfly; not quite easy to start a conversation with, but if you did, it wasn’t one you would wish to continue; unless, of course, you were John Watson who could apparently contain the mayhem that was he.

**Proof  
**It all made sense in his head, and that was all the evidence the detective had ever needed to justify himself, much to Lestrade’s chagrin.

**Barely  
**He had almost died, and there were times John wished he had, but then he met Sherlock Holmes and instantly knew that even if he had died, he would have came back to life; just for him.

**Wonder  
**John promised himself he would never grow tired of Sherlock’s breathtaking intelligence; and he hasn’t just yet.

**Hero  
**Never before has John Watson believed in heros, but if he had known Sherlock Holmes when he was younger, maybe that wouldn’t have been the case.

**Numbers  
**He could no longer count, using both hands, how many times his detective has led them straight into trouble; and sometimes John wished he could say he hated it and truly mean it.

**Grasp  
**From experience, John knew how watching someone die could suddenly made you wish you knew them more intimately, but he never understood the devastation more then when he watched his detective make his last leap from the hospital roof.

**Topotype  
**Meeting Mycroft Holmes brought into sharp relief how different he and his younger brother really were from the rest of the human population.

**Zipper  
**Some said they were made for each other, perfect, one half of a whole; John thought that maybe they were right.

**Fragile  
**No - _no_ , John wasn’t bloody delicate; just because Sherlock was… _dead_ , didn’t mean he was broken, so why the hell was everyone tiptoeing around him like he might shatter into a thousand pieces?

**Jeremiad  
**Sherlock was never just quiet for the sake of quiet, he was bloody rude, he ordered John around like his own personal slave, he never settled down, he was too smart for his own good and he… he won’t stop being dead - and for John, that was the worse crime of all.

**Fuse  
**Everything was a blur, a sudden burst of flame in a heart once atrophied by pain and loss; all John knew was that one moment, he was seeing a dead man’s face after two years of mourning, and the next he had his fist in Sherlock bloody Holmes’ proud countenance.

**Damp  
**John ignored the tacky stick of his saturated eyelashes as they gathered in wet clumps around his waterlogged eyes.

**Disfiguration  
**Scars were just battle wounds, John liked to tell himself when he thought of the knot of ruined skin and muscle stretched over his shoulder, something to be admired - but then he saw Sherlock’s back for the first time since he returned and felt his heart ache with righteous anger at the sight of the marred pale skin and, consequently, an equally marred man who sometimes couldn’t help but flinch now at the smallest of things.

**Silhouette  
**They were different now - more scars, more memories, more open wounds than ever before - just two lone shadows hiding in the spaces they use to fill; but they still had one another, and that’s all that mattered to them.

**Lonesome  
**John never knew lonely until Sherlock Holmes died and realized what a complete joke his whole life had been before the detective had come into it.

**Perilous  
**Danger was what made them stick together and risk is what kept them from falling apart.

**Unctuous  
**John wondered if Sherlock was sick of him yet because he didn’t think he’d ever be able to stop finding awe in the fascinating enigma that was his detective.

**Honey  
**He finally found a way for Sherlock to at least eat _half_ his toast in the mornings before Lestrade came to knock on their door.

**Gun  
**There was a time when he use to contemplate turning the same pistol he used now to protect the one person who held him together on himself.

**Berserk  
**His detective was a flip of the switch kind of person - which he honestly couldn’t understand, but found amazing anyhow - one moment the man would be brooding himself into becoming one with the sofa and then the next he’d jumping around with word of a case above a level seven.

**Mansuetude  
**John wondered if he found a word that was Sherlock Holmes’ exact antonym or John Watson’s perfect definition.

**Cook  
**Wondering if he’d gone off the deep end, John still took pride in realizing that Sherlock enjoyed Chinese more than Thai food - and the detective hardly ate as it was.

**Carve  
**‘Sherlock Holmes’ was, by now, engraved into his heart - he didn’t think it could be anything else at this point.

**Selfish  
**John pondered to himself one day who, out of the two of them, might be the most selfish, but it only took a second for him to conclude it was him; for Sherlock at least helped others - under the guise of a sociopath, of course - while John just wanted the man all to himself.

**Extreme  
**He didn’t think he’d ever find the ‘off’ switch on Sherlock Holmes, but he also thought that that might be what he enjoyed most about the man.

**Fatal  
**It couldn’t be healthy how much John Watson gave up of himself for Sherlock Holmes to hold in his chemically scarred and calloused hands - it occurred to him, though, that he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Clarity  
**With sudden lucidity, John Watson could see Sherlock Holmes in sharp relief - and good god, he loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> All words were chosen randomly and shuffled to make it a bit more interesting. Any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> ~Sakura


End file.
